1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertical continuous degassing apparatus and process for degassing a mix.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 27 CFR .sctn.1.97-1.99
Heretofore various degassification processes and apparatus have been proposed. Examples are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 5,024,531 Will 4,999,396 Farrell ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,531 discloses a device for continuous degassing of a mix of liquids and solids, such as polymer binding agents and filler materials and/or fibers. The device is substantially horizontal and includes a conveying unit, an inlet housing, which contains a mixture to be degassed, and a vacuum chamber positioned along the direction of transport of the conveying unit and at a distance from the inlet housing. A part of the conveying unit itself is designed as a metering unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,396 discloses a method for making a low resin content polymer concrete article including the steps of supplying a quantity of polymer or monomer resin, adding a non-reactive solvent, vehicle, dispersant or diluent to the resin, supplying the mixture of diluent and resin to a mixing station, supplying filler material to the mixing station, mixing the diluent, resin and filler material at the mixing station, supplying the resultant mixture to an eduction chamber, educing the non-reactive diluent from the mixture in the education chamber, and supplying the resulting mixture with diluent educed to a forming station for shaping and curing.